Conventionally, there has been known a method of manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor which includes steps where a solution containing a conductive polymer and an ion conductive compound therein in a dispersed manner is adhered to a surface of an oxide film (dielectric layer) formed on a surface of an anode foil and, then, the solution is dried thus forming a solid electrolyte layer on a surface of the oxide film (see patent document 1, for example). In the conventional method of manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor, an ion conductive compound is a polymer having a repeating unit which has an electron donating site (nucleophilic site) and exhibits ion conductivity under the presence of electrolyte.
According to the conventional method of manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor, a solid electrolyte layer which contains an ion conductive compound in addition to a conductive polymer can be formed and hence, conductivity of a solid electrolyte layer is increased whereby it is possible to manufacture a solid electrolyte capacitor which exhibits low ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance).
Further, according to the conventional method of manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor, a solid electrolyte layer can be formed without using an oxidizing agent for polymerization and hence, the deterioration of an oxide film caused by the presence of an oxidizing agent for polymerization can be eliminated whereby it is possible to manufacture a solid electrolyte capacitor having a high breakdown strength and a low leakage current.
Still further, according to the conventional method of manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor, the above-mentioned ion conductive compound functions as an oxygen supply source and hence, even when a defect occurs in an oxide film in the course of manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor, a defect occurred part is repaired due to a function of the ion conductive compound. Also due to the above-mentioned reason, it is possible to manufacture a solid electrolyte capacitor having a high breakdown strength and a low leakage current.
Still further, according to the conventional method of manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor, the above-mentioned ion conductive compound functions as an oxygen supply source and hence, even when a defect occurs in an oxide film as a result of using a solid electrolyte capacitor for a long time, a defect occurred part is repaired due to a function of the ion conductive compound. Also due to the above-mentioned reason, it is possible to manufacture a solid electrolyte capacitor having an extended lifetime.